It is known that such a nacelle generally comprises, upstream in the air inlet direction, an air inlet structure, the essential role of which on a supersonic aircraft is to transform the upstream air flow, which is supersonic and close to the cruising Mach number of the aircraft, into a flow that can enter via the fan of the jet engine mounted in the nacelle, i.e. in general at a Mach number of the order of 0.4 to 0.6. This air flow must be as homogeneous as possible in space (low distortion) and undergo the least total pressure drop (efficiency) on passing through said air inlet structure. Moreover, the nacelle must remain operational and stable, despite the variations in flowrate that may have various origins (variations in upstream Mach number, in temperature, in local angle of incidence, etc.) and variations in flowrate at the downstream face (due to variations in the engine output for example).